The continued growth of the communications technologies and multimedia technologies has fueled the need for integrating more and more communication components, multimedia components, Digital Signal Processors (DSP) and general purpose processors into the System On Chip (SOC). Most of these components deal with data transferring or processing, and are operable to read data from a data pool or write data to a data pool. Such components that can initiate the transfer of data are called master blocks. Additionally, data pools, such as the memory or register groups, are called slave blocks